


Greatest Fears

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Dark Magic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki Is A Good Husband, Loki is Not Amused, Married Sex, Nightmares, Toying With Fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his wife has a bad dream, Loki - being the loving husband that he is - <em>comforts</em> her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Samantha couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her mind fought against all evidence; it simply refused to accept it. The hand squeezing her throat and pinning her to the wall, however, was quickly starting to dispel her denial. She looked up into cold eyes, tears in her own silver ones, as her vision began to blur slightly as the beginnings of unconsciousness crept up on her; cold eyes once full of such love that it often made her heart skip a beat, no matter how many times she saw it. But there was no affection in them now; there was nothing but detached calculation.

 

    “Loki...” She managed with difficulty, “Why?”

 

    “You’ve outlived your usefulness,” Loki replied emotionlessly.

 

    And with that, he plunged his dagger into her stomach.

 

***

 

    Samantha shot up with a gasp, a dark hand instinctively reaching for her stomach and finding nothing amiss; no blood, no wound, just the fabric of her emerald nightgown. Her shoulders slumped with relief, and she sat there panting, trying to will the last traces of the dream from her mind. She jumped with a yelp when she felt a hand on her back, turning around to meet Loki’s sleepy but concerned expression.

 

    “Sam? What is it?” Loki asked his wife, eyeing her with worry.

 

    “It’s nothing,” She replied shakily, “Go back to sleep; I’m fine.”

 

    Loki eyed her sceptically. “That would not fool even Thor at his worst.” He sighed and moved closer to her, running a hand over her forehead to brush the black waves of her hair out of her face, then cupped her face and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. “What troubles your dreams, my heart?”

 

    Samantha hesitated for a moment, not really wanting to think - much less speak - of it, but eventually replied softly, “You.” At his bewildered expression, she elaborated in a voice barely above a whisper. “You k-killed me...”

 

    Loki blinked then took his hand off her face and said in a tight voice, “I see...”

 

    “It was just a dream,” Samantha said, reaching for his hand, “Just a dream. I know you would never hurt me; much less kill me.”

 

    “Your subconscious seems to think otherwise,” Loki said, looking away.

 

    “Loki...” She began. When he didn’t look back at her, she reached her free hand, turned his face towards hers and said, “Loki; I don’t know where that dream came from, but I love you.” She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. “I know you.” She kissed him again. “And above all, I _trust_ you.”

 

    Loki’s brow furrowed in thought and he muttered, mostly to himself, “Interesting choice of words.”

 

    “What do you mean?” Samantha asked confusedly.

 

    “It’s not important. Not now,” Loki replied vaguely. He put his arms around her then lowered them so that she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her. “But your trust means more to me than you will ever know.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply, losing himself in the feel of her plump lips moving in sync with his own until they had to part for air. “Go back to sleep.”

 

    Samantha bit her bottom lip. “I don’t know if I can.”

 

    At that Loki smirked devilishly. “Perhaps I can help with that...”

 

    He leaned down again and kissed her slowly, savouring the taste of her mouth as he slipped his tongue past her happily complying lips. He ran his hand down the length of her body, stopping at her breast to give it a light squeeze, and then slipping it under her nightgown and between her legs, caressing her inner thighs before cupping her sex. She gasped softly into the kiss as he parted her folds and pressed his thumb to her clit before moving his fingers further down and teasing her entrance; collecting some of the moisture that was beginning to pool there then moving back up to tease and toy with her clit.

 

    Loki moved from Samantha’s lips to plant open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, ending at the laces on the neckline of her gown which he undid with his teeth; her pupils dilating with lust and her breathing becoming heavier at the sight. He slipped a finger inside her, earning a moan, and then began pumping it in and out lazily. Between his free hand and his mouth he pulled her nightgown down her shoulders - Samantha helping by slipping her arms out of it - and freed her breasts, wasting no time in taking one into his mouth and running his tongue over her nipple, occasionally sucking on it and biting down gently.

 

    Samantha’s finger tangled in his raven locks and she tugged slightly, knowing how much he loved that and earning a pleased moan for her efforts. He kneaded her other breast with his hand while the one between her legs slipped a second finger inside her carefully, causing her to arch her back and let out a breathy moan at the sensations. She could honestly say that this was her favourite part of every time they were intimate; he was always so very attentive in preparing her, exploring her body in every way she loved. Not that he was any less reverent when he finally did take her, far from it. He made her feel like a goddess every single time.

 

    His hand and mouth moved from her breasts and began caressing, kissing, licking and nipping at every inch of skin they could reach; while his other hand worked at her core, his thumb massaging her clit in all the right ways while his fingers moved in and out of her in a slowly increasing pace, curling every so often and pressing on all the spots that made her toes curl and her eyes flutter shut. When she was just about to come he removed his hand, earning a slight noise of complaint that he smirked at, before crawling up her body and fusing their lips together in a fiery kiss.

 

    He lined himself up and entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. He would normally have pleasured her with his mouth first, but not tonight; he needed to be inside her too much for that. Resting his forehead against hers he began to withdraw his cock halfway before thrusting back in all the way, keeping his pace slow and gentle; he was in no real hurry, after all, and this was mostly for her. He may be the God of Mischief but he prided himself on being the only one who she felt completely safe with; the very thought of her being afraid of him in any way broke his heart.

 

    Samantha’s hands found their way to his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning loudly as the movement enabled him to reach deeper inside her, and she pleaded breathlessly, “Loki... f-faster...”

 

    Loki complied gladly, increasing the speed of his thrusts gradually, earning louder gasps and moans for the both of them as she clung to his shoulders tightly. One of his hands went to her breast and he fondled it, pinching the nipple until it stood fully erect, before he slid it down her body to grab her hip; angling their bodies to reach even deeper into her, increasing both their pleasure. He hit a spot that made her cry out loudly for him to do it again, and so he did, repeatedly, until her cries became almost shouts.

 

    Their breathing became ragged as their ends neared and Loki increased the force of his thrust slightly as Samantha’s walls began to clench around him, groaning loudly. It still amazed him how good she felt; he had bedded more women than he bothered to keep track of over the course of his long life, but none could hold a candle to his dark-skinned treasure. She let out an almost soundless cry as her climax washed over her; her walls gripping him even tighter, bringing him to his own orgasm with a ragged groan and milking his cock for all it was worth.

 

    They lay there for a while, panting and clinging to each other as they came down from their highs. When his heartrate returned to normal Loki gently withdrew from her and lay down beside her, pulling her into a loving embrace and burying his face in her hair. Samantha snuggled closer to him then slowly drifted off to sleep. Loki lay awake a little longer, thinking about her words. She hadn’t realised it, but she had given him the answer behind her nightmare; and it had nothing to do with her subconscious. He pressed his lips to her temple and murmured a protective enchantment to shield her mind from further intrusion then let himself drift off as well; resolving to deal with the matter in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the second chapter of this written by tomorrow; day after at the latest.
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this in the living room with my mom sitting next to me playing on her phone for like half of it. I wonder what she would say if she knew what I was doing. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this got away from me a bit... I'll try to have the actual final chapter done by tomorrow at the latest.

    Loki was on a mission. That much was plain to see both by his expression and the clear purpose in his steps. He barely even noticed as servants and nobles alike hastened to get out of his way, so focused was he; everyone knew that when the God of Mischief was angry, it was best not to find oneself in his path.

 

    As he rounded a corner he nearly collided with Lorelei; he began to move around her before changing his mind, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, and asking with deceptive calmness, “Have you any idea where I can find your _dear_ sister?”

 

    The redhead looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, “What _did_ she do _this_ time?”

 

    “Too much,” Loki replied with an edge to his voice, making Lorelei’s brow rise further.

 

    “In that case; last I heard, she was looking for your brother, who I think is in the training grounds,” Lorelei replied with a smile.

 

    It was no secret the temptress couldn’t stand her older sister, Amora; the two had been at odds as far back as anyone could remember, so she was more than happy to point the younger prince’s wrath in the right direction.

 

    With vague thanks, Loki left, changing course for the training grounds and hoping Lorelei’s information was correct. He had long been at war with the Enchantress, and they had both employed highly questionable strategies against the other, but this went too far; this time she had touched upon the one thing he could not forgive or forget: His wife.

 

    He knew it had to have been Amora who invaded Samantha’s dreams the previous night, intending to plant the seeds of distrust and fear of him in her mind. There was no-one else it _could_ be; none of his other enemies both knew that his wife was his greatest weakness and had the means and ability to influence her slumber that way. And it would take someone blinded by unfavourable opinions of him to assume that they could harm - let alone break - the bond between them; his queen was as devoted to him as he was to her and nothing short of a personal betrayal would change that.

 

    Finally he reached the training grounds, where he could hear the sounds of practise battles as well as the loud voices of his brother and other warriors. His eyes searched the room and found his intended target then he narrowed his eyes in hatred and began to make his way to her. The moment he was close enough, he threw a burst of energy at Amora that slammed her against the far wall strongly enough to make her cough up blood as she crumpled on her hands and knees to the floor. Sparring matches ceased as all present looked between the Enchantress and the clearly livid prince in shock.

 

    “Loki; what is the meaning of this?” Thor asked; he was well aware of his brother’s feelings towards Amora, but he had never known him to attack her so openly and with such ferocity.

 

    Loki ignored his brother completely, advancing on Amora and snarling, “Did you think I would not know it was you? Or were you simply foolish enough to think I wouldn’t retaliate?”

 

    “It was not all my doing; I simply worked with what was there,” Amora spat, attempting to get to her feet.

 

    Before she could, Loki rushed over to her, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall harshly, yelling, _“Liar!”_ He conjured his dagger and went to plunge it into her stomach, as Samantha had told him happened in her nightmare.

 

    “Loki!” Thor called, rushing to his brother and prying him off the Enchantress with difficulty.

 

    “Let me go!” Loki growled, fighting against Thor’s hold with all his strength.

 

    “Not until you tell me what is going on,” Thor said sternly.

 

    “She attacked my _wife,_ ” Loki replied enraged.

 

    “She _what?!”_ Thor asked, turning to glare at Amora, who seemed to finally realise she’d made a big mistake.

 

    When Loki had brought Samantha to Asgard, Thor had taken an instant liking to her; not only for the kind and quick-witted person that she was, but it was clear to see her presence had a calming effect on his brother’s much-troubled mind. It was well known that he was almost as protective of his sister-in-law as her husband was.

 

    “Thor; let. Me. Go,” Loki seethed, eyeing Amora with murder in his green orbs.

 

    Thor was actually a bit tempted, but in the end said, albeit reluctantly, “No, brother.”

 

    “Why not?” Loki spat, turning to glare at the Thunderer.

 

    “Because Samantha would disapprove of cold-blooded murder; and you well know it,” Thor replied, trying to reason with him.

 

    Loki bristled slightly at the mention of his wife then huffed angrily and put his dagger away; knowing that Thor was right. If he just killed Amora, Samantha would forgive him eventually, but she would certainly be upset with him for some time before that. And while they had argued in the past over mistakes either of them made, he did try to avoid giving her reason to be angry.

 

    When Thor was sure that Loki wouldn’t try to kill Amora anymore, he let him go and the Trickster turned to him and asked, “What do you suggest I do? Because I am not letting this go.”

 

    “Nor would I expect you to,” Thor assured, “But this is a matter to take up with father.”

 

    At the mention of Odin, Amora’s eyes widened; she knew the king wasn’t overly fond of her, given all the trouble she’d caused over the centuries, and he was one of the few people she genuinely feared.

 

    Loki gave it some thought then huffed, “Fine; if we must.”

 

***

 

    When Amora was brought before him flanked by a displeased Thor and a fuming Loki, Odin suppressed a sigh; wondering what discontent the Enchantress had wrought _this_ time. As the situation was explained, the Allfather instead began to wonder how his eldest had managed to keep his brother from killing Amora at all; he knew how protective Loki was of his wife. He himself was rather fond of the young woman; in many ways she reminded him of Frigga, and Loki had benefited greatly from having her in his life.

 

    “You and Loki have been in conflict since you were barely out of childhood, but to employ such insidious spells against innocents...” Odin began, his voice carrying throughout the throne room easily, “Personal feelings for Samantha aside, she is part of the royal family; bringing harm to her in any way is a serious offence.” His let his words sink in for a moment. “Since there was no injury caused, I will be lenient: You will be bound in service to those you have wronged.”

 

    Amora’s eyes widened and she cried, “You cannot be serious!” Odin raised an eyebrow and the Enchantress paled. “For how long?”

 

    Odin looked thoughtful for a moment then replied, “I think a month should do.”

 

    The look on Amora’s face alone as she was practically dragged out of the throne room made Loki think sparing her life had been the best call after all. And the knowledge that she was his to command for a month... Loki still had plenty of issue with his father, but he was no fool; he knew perfectly well lenience was the farthest thing on Odin’s mind with that sentencing. Thor left the room next; feeling somewhat sorry for the Enchantress, knowing that his brother would see to it that she never even thought about so much as offending Samantha again, but of the opinion that she had brought this on herself.

 

    Loki went to leave the room, intending to find his wife and share the _wonderful_ news, when Odin called him back. Loki turned around and faced his father somewhat apprehensively, figuring he was about to be scolded for his attempted murder; instead he was surprised by what the king actually had to say.

 

    “Whether you tell your wife the full details of what occurred is your choice, but this cannot happen again,” Odin said firmly.

 

    “It won’t, as long as Amora learns her lesson,” Loki replied simply.

 

    “That is not what I meant,” Odin said.

 

    “Oh?” Loki responded, now curious.

 

    “I understand that you love her, but do not let that devotion turn to obsession,” Odin warned, “You cannot respond to every threat towards her with murderous intent.”

 

    Loki blinked in surprise and asked, “Would you expect any less of me?”

 

    “There was a time I wouldn’t have,” Odin admitted, “But that was before. I know that you are capable of more, of better; do not lose that over the actions of those who are not.”

 

    To say that Loki was stunned would have been an understatement. Unless his mind was playing tricks on him; that was as close to praise as he had received from the Allfather in... well, most of his life. Unable to find words, he simply nodded then turned and left; wanting to find Samantha and confirm whether or not he was finally going mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this done by yesterday like I said I would, but I had an unexpected outing. I hope this does not disappoint.

    After the initial shock and bemusement over the news that she now had a personal slave in Amora waned; Samantha had smacked Loki upside the head for being so rash, kissed him for his intent to defend her, and then punched Amora hard enough to knock her to the floor for messing with her head. Loki was surprised at that last one, as she had never been one very prone to physical violence; he inwardly decided that Amora’s torment would be even worse now for rattling his wife that much.

 

    “I really must say, Sam; rage is a... surprisingly good look on you...” Loki practically purred; wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and drawing her earlobe between his teeth, tugging it slightly, before kissing his way down to her neck and adding, “Perhaps we could put it to more... _productive_ use...”

 

    His intentions were two-fold: He _did_ want to calm her; as long as he’d known her she had been very self-conscious about her - by human standards - excessive strength, and he knew that she would feel terrible about herself later if he let her lash out like that again. But there was also a part of him that wanted to flaunt his _very healthy_ marriage in front of Amora, to further drive home her failure.

 

    Samantha pulled away from him slightly. “This is hardly the time,” She replied and looked pointedly towards Amora, who was watching them with a mixture of anger and disgust as she got back to her feet.

 

    Loki scoffed. “You didn’t seem to mind when I took you in that _very public_ park in Midgard last year.”

 

    “That was different,” Samantha said quickly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, “Nobody _saw_ that.”

 

    “Or maybe you were just too preoccupied to notice,” Loki teased.

 

    “By the Norns; you’re depraved,” Amora spat, looking very much like she might throw up.

 

    Loki laughed darkly. “You don’t know the half of it.” He grinned menacingly. “Yet...”

 

    “Out,” Samantha ordered, nodding her head to the doors.

 

    “Yes, _mistress,_ ” Amora said through gritted teeth before she turned and walked away into the next room.

 

    When she was gone Samantha turned around, looked up at her husband with an arched eyebrow. “Really?”

 

    “She started it,” Loki replied with a shrug, causing her to roll her eyes. He looked at her intently, licked his bottom lip and said, “I was serious with my suggestion, you know.”

 

    Samantha opened her mouth to reply, but he interrupted her by lunging at her suddenly and kissing her with an intensity that stole her breath away. She didn’t need much convincing after that as Loki pulled her over to their bed; and while Amora was spared from having to watch, the closed doors did very little to muffle the sounds of their passion, much to her dismay and Loki’s secret amusement.

 

***

 

   Once Loki had had his temporary fill of Samantha, he told her about the last thing Odin had said to him. She had been a bit surprised; while she knew that the Allfather actually did care for his adopted son, he didn’t exactly have the best track record for showing it. She was careful to stoke the little ember of happiness the praise had given him and told him to remember well the advice, not wanting to let the king’s effort go to waste, and then she left the Enchantress at the mercy of her husband after making him promise he wouldn’t take it _too_ far (she didn’t think he would, but it didn’t hurt to make sure) and went off to find her father-in-law; intending to discuss matters further. She found the king speaking to one of his generals, and waited until they were finished to approach.

 

    When Odin turned and acknowledged her, she commented, “You know; Loki is convinced he is losing what little sanity he still had left.”

 

    Odin huffed a slight laugh then gestured for her to follow him to a nearby bench; once they were seated he said, “My late wife spent most of his life telling me that I was too hard on him; that I did not treat him as well as Thor.” He paused for a moment. “It has taken me far too long to realise just what she meant by that.”

 

    “He has a sensitive heart,” Samantha said thoughtfully, “Which by no means makes him weak; he just... feels things more intensely.” She gave a slight laugh. “Combine that with an overactive and curious mind, a quiet disposition and a penchant for mischief; and I can’t imagine he was very easy to deal with.”

 

    “Ah, but I should have made more of an effort to understand him,” Odin replied, and she held back the urge to agree aloud. He was thoughtful for a moment then said, “I have made mistakes where both of my sons are concerned, but at least I can take pride in the men they have become.” He placed a hand over Samantha’s on her lap. “I have you to thank for bringing Loki out from the depths of madness and rage he spiralled into. I myself would never have reached him; I was at a loss as to how.”

 

    Samantha smiled, placed her other hand over his and said, “ _No one_ should have to feel that tormented.”

 

    Odin returned the smile and said fondly, “You remind me of her so.”

 

    “And I will always be honoured to hear that,” Samantha replied, knowing well to whom he was referring, “I wish I could have me her.”

 

    “She would have adored you,” Odin said. He was silent for another moment then said, “You are a fine young woman, Samantha. I confess at first I did not expect it to be so; my impression was that you would be as dark of mind and heart as Loki was. Instead I was faced with a soul full of gentleness, quiet strength and compassion; and a son I never thought I would see again.” He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them with fatherly affection. “You have my eternal gratitude for helping to make my family as whole as it can ever be again.”

 

***

 

    By the end of Amora’s sentence she was thoroughly miserable. Loki humiliated her with the most menial of tasks (his favourites being having her change the bedsheets and assist him in his baths, which she loathed the most), and Samantha had her almost constantly running around on errands, though hers where a little less embarrassing for the Enchantress. Normally the former mortal would’ve balked at the idea of taking advantage of a situation like that, but she had been very upset over the nightmare and she figured maybe Amora would leave her alone after that.

 

    Amora walked up to Samantha, who was lounging on a couch in the sitting room of hers and Loki’s hall with a book in one hand and a cup of wine in the other, and placed a small stack of books on a nearby table before turning to the other woman and asking, “Is there anything else I can do for you, mistress?”

 

    Samantha lifted her now-empty cup, wordlessly indicating she wanted a refill, without so much as a glance in the Enchantress’ direction. Amora swallowed her pride and anger, going over to another table and grabbing a jug of wine before going back and filling Samantha’s cup. The dark-skinned woman didn’t bother to acknowledge the action beyond taking a small sip of her drink and Amora bit back the urge to say or do anything she knew she would come to regret, resigning herself to simply standing there until Samantha told her otherwise.

 

    Though she would never admit it aloud, Amora greatly preferred Loki’s wife to the man himself; aside from the often exhausting amount of running around to fetch things she had her do, Samantha mostly ignored her altogether. Loki was not nearly as merciful; often toying with her by giving her conflicting instructions then berating her as though she were an idiot when she got things wrong, as well as taking pretty much every chance he could to humiliate her in public, especially when her sister or Thor were around. The worst part of it was that Loki wasn’t actually hurting her; she hadn’t expected to survive the month after Loki’s reaction to her spell, but instead she was subjected to some verbal torment and embarrassment and nothing more.

 

***

 

    Loki walked into the room somewhat tiredly - wanting nothing more than a long bath and a nap with his wife cradled in his arms - and raised an eyebrow when he saw Amora standing in front of his wife, evidently awaiting a command, and then snapped, “You; with me.”

 

    “Yes, _master_ ,” Amora bit out, trying not to stumble over the title, as she followed him into the bedchamber then the bathchamber beyond.

 

    Oh, how she hated calling him that. Which she knew was exactly why he insisted on it.

 

    As Amora helped Loki strip out of his armour, Samantha said from the doorway, “I really hope you’ve learned your lesson here, Amora.”

 

    “And what lesson would that be, mistress?” Amora asked; hating her current task even more now there was someone to witness it.

 

    In a flash Loki had grasped her chin then none-too-gently turned her face towards his and said, “ _Never_ try to come between Sam and me again.” He released her and waved her off. “Your _services_ are no longer required.”

 

    As Amora walked out of the room Samantha walked past her into it to take her place, intending to join her husband after a week of not seeing him. After a while the Enchantress heard a bit of splashing coming from the room as well the distinct sound of moans, and decided that, yes; she had definitely learned her lesson.


End file.
